


He Likes Me!

by Momma_Time



Series: Random Tumblr Crap [17]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Jamilton - Freeform, Marliza, Philip is adorable, Tooth Rotting Fluff, abuse of bread and thomas' cooking, at the end bc I'm a sucker for marliza, it's just a mention though, philip loves gordon ramsay, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Alex is trying to teach Thomas how to cook quick meals because he's tired of seeing Thomas eating take-out at work. Thomas claims he can cook but doesn't have the time, Alex calls BS because he can balance work and raising a kid just fine. Philip "helps."





	He Likes Me!

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by an rp I'm doing with Mcnticellos on Tumblr that is basically that summary above. We've only just started, but we had this silly idea of Philip being a taste-tester/food critic for Thomas' cooking and it kind of ran away from us when we talked about it in chat and I had to write a thing.
> 
> Because I am falling more in love with Marliza, I leave it up to you to decide in your mind if they've been together since day one and Alex and Eliza were bros and wanted kids, so they had Philip but Eliza was already married, OR if they were married and had Philip but then separated with Eliza marrying Maria later on for this or that reason. I'm not tagging Marliza in the relationships because I don't want to bait you guys into something that doesn't have what you're looking for.
> 
> Also, I HC that Maria and Philip make cupcakes a lot. She's the one with the trendy food blog/pinterest and Philip helps her make the things she posts. AND, that Philip wanted a toy kitchen rather than a playhouse or something. Kid likes to cook, alright?
> 
> This fic is just assuming that it's Alex's turn to have Philip for a bit.
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this hot mess to Mcnticellos for falling down the rabbit hole of hcs...

Thomas was trying, he really was, but he had a small kid telling him off for his cooking because the midget idolized Gordon Ramsay, and Gordon Ramsay was known for mercilessly criticizing people's cooking.  
  
This all started when Hamilton got onto him for eating out so much because he was too busy working to bother cooking anything. And it wasn't because he couldn't cook, Thomas just thought that he didn't have enough time. Hamilton's argument was "I'm working a full-time job where I sometimes have to take work home with me and am a single dad. If I can even find time to cook, so can you." And so that nosy asshole had all but kidnapped him. They'd picked up Philip on the way before they headed back to Hamilton's place. After telling the six-year-old the plan, he'd declared that he would be a judge of Thomas' cooking. That whole statement started a lengthy explanation from Hamilton about how much Philip loved Gordon Ramsay. To the point where the boy dressed up as him for last Halloween and criticized people's "candy making" at every doorstep. Hamilton had to apologize after every comment and give a brief explanation quietly. He'd tried to tell Philip that he couldn't be that mean, but the boy was adamant about staying true to how Gordon Ramsay was. It'd be adorable if it weren't pissing people off so much.  
  
At least he wasn't swearing. Philip had asked Hamilton what Ramsay was saying during the beeps, and Hamilton had to make up "bad words." Nuts, dick, penis, and other phallic terms became cashews; fuck became fudge muffins; ass and shit became fudge nuggets; and so on.  
  
Thomas was entertained by the image of Philip going around and saying those terms until they were aimed at him. Hamilton, on the other hand, was amused by the exchange, as Philip held up two slices of bread to either side of Thomas' head and asked him what he was. In fact, he snuck a recording of the boy standing on a kitchen chair and Thomas leaning over so Philip could reach him. The video was certainly going to be sent to Eliza, John, and even James--who would never let him live it down, the traitor.  
  
Thomas heard Hamilton whisper "holy shit this is gold," at some point, which is how he knew about the recordings. He did not, however, know that Hamilton posted the video on Twitter, and then emailed it to Ramsay himself and said that his co-worker had the misfortune of Philip being the taste tester, along with being a fan of his. Misfortune was an understatement. Working as the top editor for the publishing company that wound up putting out all of Ramsay's books had its perks, apparently.  
  
What eased his irritation was when Philip turned to his dad and asked in a not-as-quiet-as-he-thought whisper, "Papa, am I doing it right? I gotta be like Mr. Ramsay."  
  
"Maybe be a little quieter about it. We're not in a noisy kitchen, but an apartment with neighbors that could hear you. We don't want to scare them, do we?" the man had whispered back.  
  
Philip took a moment to think about this before he shook his head. "No. They're not the turd muffin (shitty) cooks. Mr. Thomas is."  
  
Yes, that was definitely shared with the world and the world famous chef too, much to Thomas' disappointment.  
  
However, an hour later, Philip actually told him he'd done a great job and that he loved his french onion soup; that eased the sense of overwhelming shame and endeared him to the kid a little. So older Hamilton was an idiotic asshole, but at least his kid could be decent when he wasn't pretending to be someone else. And the Blue Power Ranger apron his aunt Peggy had made him helped; holy shit was he adorable in that thing. Who could ever stay mad at a kid that cute? When he wasn't pretending to be Ramsay, he was the sweetest little thing that Thomas had ever seen; the boy was well-mannered, helped clean the dishes by drying the pots the best he could, and always had a cute smile for Thomas. If Thomas could melt, he'd melt right then and there at the sight.  
  
Things got better when, at the end of the evening before Thomas went home, Hamilton got an email back from Ramsay, with a video attachment. Excited, he turned the volume way down to listen before he showed it to Philip.  
  
"Philip! Philip, come sit on the couch with us a moment. I've got something for you to see!" Hamilton pulled up the two videos he'd taken of Philip and Thomas to show him first and explained that he emailed them to Ramsay. "And, he had something to say about it too."  
  
Grinning, he pulled Philip into his lap and turned up the volume for all three of them to hear, and started the video Ramsay had sent back. The pure joy on that kid's face was the greatest thing Thomas would ever see in his life. Philip all but squealed, dancing a little in his dad's lap in excitement.  
  
"Papa! Papa, he likes me! Can we show maman? We need to show maman! And aunt Peggy and uncle Hercules and and and...and everyone! They gotta see!" And so Hamilton forwarded the email to his circle of friends and family. Eliza called first to facetime him. "Maman! Mr. Ramsay likes me! He thinks I'm gonna be a great chef like him! Maman! He really really likes me!"  
  
Eliza giggled and beamed at him from the small screen. "I saw! Your papa showed me the video. Aw Pip, that's so cool! I'm so proud of you. And I'm glad Mr. Ramsay likes you. You're a great person to like, you know." Philip preened at the praise, grinning widely at his mom.  
  
His other mom, Maria, peeked into the camera and all but squealed. "Pippy! Look at you being a good chef! You're going to be just as good as Mr. Ramsay, if not even better, when you grow up. Just you wait." This also got a happy giggle out of the boy.  
  
"Yes, I'm glad everyone is enjoying how great Philip is at yelling at me," Thomas mumbled.  
  
Philip looked up at him with wide eyes, stunned, and then dropped the phone to throw himself at Thomas to hug him around the neck. "I'm sorry, Mr. Thomas!" He pulled back and pressed his hands to Thomas' cheeks, squishing them a little. "I'm sorry. You're a good cook too."  
  
Holy shit this kid could get away with murder.  
  
Thomas couldn't stop the small smile, "It's fine. Just remember to know when to be kind too, okay?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Yep. Murder. The kid could be a serial killer and people would be all, 'aw he's too sweet and cute to do such a thing,' and he'd walk free. They probably wouldn't even arrest him. With a smile like that, Thomas was okay with that for now.  
  
For now, he said. Keep being cute, kid, he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at ixhadbadxdays


End file.
